


Resistance

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray kids mafia, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Gang Leader!Jisung, AngstWord count: 3kWarnings: Violence, kidnapping, swearing, suggestive of assault, panic attack
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Resistance

After working a thirteen hour shift at the restaurant, you were more than ready to head home, wanting nothing more than to be in the presence of your friends and boyfriend, Jisung. As you hung up your apron, you grabbed your phone to check the time. _9:45 pm_. Work had been hectic earlier in the day, leaving you no chance to breathe. You hurried to get finally get out of the building, gratefully slumped into the driver’s seat of your car, and started the engine. Well, you tried, but nothing happened each time you turned the ignition. The engine just kept stalling. Frustrated, you got out and entered the building once more. Your boss sat behind the front counter, adding up the money.

“Hey, is it okay if I leave my car parked here for the night? It won’t start, so I’m just going to walk home,” you told your boss.

“Of course, Y/N, want me to call you a ride?” he asked politely, but you shook your head.

“I’m good, thank you, though.” Your boss nodded before bidding you goodbye. Heading back outside, you pulled your coat around you further to protect you from the cold as you set out on your way home. Luckily for you, your and the boys’ home was only a ten minute walk. As much as you didn’t like being out in the cold, the walk was a good way to clear your head after a stressful day. In the back of your mind, you knew Jisung would be angry with you, saying how you should’ve called him and how you shouldn’t be alone at night. And you would agree, but you didn’t want to be a burden as you knew he and the boys had been busy lately. Therefore, you pushed the thought to the side and continued on your way.

Just as you were about to round the corner to your street, a sudden chill ran through your body as if you were being followed. You brushed off the feeling, blaming it on the cold as you burrowed further into your scarf. Considering your boyfriend and friends were a part of a gang, Stray Kids, you were always a rather paranoid person, but you tried your best not to let it control your life. Your home finally came into view when the odd feeling returned. 

And that’s when you noticed it: dim headlights behind you. You turned your head slightly, catching a glimpse of a black SUV a little down the street. Your heart began to beat rapidly as you picked up your pace, home getting closer and closer. Whoever was behind the wheel of the SUV knew your intentions as they begin to drive much faster than before. 

You had to do something. You were in danger. 

Suddenly, your feet were lifted from the ground as two men grabbed ahold of you and pulled you towards the SUV. You screamed at the top of your lungs, but it was quickly muffled as one of the men covered your mouth with a cloth. Once you stopped struggling, the men unceremoniously threw you into the back seat of the car just as your vision went black and you fell unconscious.

________________________________________________________________

Further down the road, the boys sat at home, working on the gang’s plans for their next mission. Out of nowhere, a woman’s scream rang through the street. Every head lifted in surprise. The boys shared a worried look as Seungmin and Changbin rose from their seats to glance outside. Other than an SUV hurtling down the road in the distance, they saw no other suspicious activity. 

“Where’s Y/N?” Minho asked, almost too casually.

“She should be home soon,” Jisung said hopefully, eyes glued to the front door as he waited for you to walk through it. He wouldn’t voice it out loud, but part of him knew that scream sounded familiar, too familiar. He just didn’t want to believe it yet. The boys waited anxiously for you to arrive, but after no sign of you for over an hour, they knew something was wrong. They’d tried to call your phone multiple times but it went straight to voicemail. Chan even tried calling your workplace.

“Her boss said she left around 9:45 pm. Her car wouldn’t start, so she walked home,” Chan said worriedly.

“It only takes 10 minutes to walk from there to here,” Jeongin added. The boys’ stomachs dropped as they put two and two together: You were the woman they’d heard outside earlier. 

Jisung panicked. “We have to go look for her. NOW!”  
  
The boys hurriedly agreed with their leader, running around the house to grab their equipment. With guns strapped into their belts, they gathered by the front door. Just as Woojin reached for the door knob, Jisung’s phone began to ring. Pulling the phone from his pocket, a message appeared on the screen.

UNKNOWN: _Meet at *location* in 1 hour with 10k if you want your girl back. In the meantime, I think I’ll have a little fun with her ;)_

Chills covered Jisung’s body as he began to shake from fear and anger. He had a feeling he knew who was behind this. It was always the same.

“Jisung, what is it?” Hyunjin asked.

“ _They_ have her,” Jisung seethed before darting out of the house with the rest of the boys in tow. Everyone piled into the car with Jisung behind the wheel. Flooring it, the boys sped off to rescue you. 

“Why are we here?” Felix asked, confused, watching as Jisung turned into the bank parking lot. Jisung remained silent. Before getting out of the car, Jisung threw his phone to Hyunjin, who sat in the passenger seat. Hyunjin unlocked the phone and pulled up the messages, immediately noticing the unknown number. A moment later, Jisung returned with a large bag.

“He wants money?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung nodded in response, handing the bag to Hyunjin.

“And you’re just going to give it to him?”

“No. I’m going to make him think I am,” Jisung scoffed, starting the car once more before heading off towards the location he had been sent.

________________________________________________________________

The first thing you noticed were the sounds in the room becoming gradually louder as you regained consciousness. The throbbing in your head was getting more intense by the second. As you began to regain your senses, you distinguished the sounds to be voices–three to be exact. You slowly opened your eyes but had to shut them immediately as the brightness of the room became too much. You groaned in discomfort, just barely registering that you were sitting in a chair. _Where were you?_

“The Princess is finally awake,” one of the men snickered.  
  
You opened your eyes once more, blinking rapidly as you finally took in your surroundings. In the corner of the room stood the two men who’d grabbed you and threw you into the car. Just a few feet away from you stood a tall, black-haired man. He began to saunter towards you. You tried to jerk away but immediately realized you couldn’t move. Looking down, you saw your arms and feet tied to the chair you’d been placed in. You flinched when his hand reached out to touch your knee.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” you demanded. 

The man laughed softly as he moved behind you to whisper in your ear, “Princess, I think you already know who I am.” He pushed the hair away from your neck as he said, “Your boyfriend and I go way back.”

San. Panic filled your body as you looked up to meet the other two men’s eyes, assuming they were also from the Ateez gang. They smirked in return.

“What do you want from me?” you asked, watching as he prowled around you. 

“Well, Princess, your boyfriend owes me. I’m simply getting what I deserve.”

“He doesn’t owe you shit,” you said flatly.  
  
At that, San harshly seized your jaw and turned your face up to him. A look of fear flashed across your face before you could hide it.

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you, Princess,” he said before slinking behind you. He pressed his lips to your neck, and you felt tears well up in your eyes the moment his lips touched your skin. Pleased with the reaction, he ghosted his hands along your shoulders, pulling aside your top, then moved down to your chest. You cowered in fear, shutting your eyes tightly as he continued. Your tears began to fall freely now as he faced you again. His hands grazed your breasts before dropping to your thighs as he moved to presses kisses to your now exposed shoulder. The more his hands roamed across your body, the more disgusted and scared you felt. Just as his hand neared your inner thigh, a steady voice spoke.

“Move your hand one more time. I fucking dare you.”

Your eyes shot open. Jisung had a gun pointed at San. A wave of relief passed over you as you made eye contact with your boyfriend; the rest of the boys stood behind him as a guard.

Your kidnapper laughed, as if it was all a game. San lifted his hands from your thighs, instead placing one around your throat as he quickly put a gun to your temple with the other. The cold metal on your skin caused goosebumps to rise as your heart began to race. Jisung could see the fear in your eyes but he remained calm, not wanting his rival to see how affected he was.

“Ah boys, so nice to see you again. I hate that it’s under these circumstances,” San chuckled, tightening his hold on your throat and making you gasp. A flicker of panic flashed in Jisung’s eyes, but he quickly recovered, adjusting his grip on the gun.

“Hand her over. Now,” Jisung commanded, slowly walking closer to the two of you.

“You really think I’ll give her up that easily?” San snorted before smirking at your boyfriend. “You know, I kinda like having her around.”

“We brought what you asked for….” Jeongin’s words drew San’s attention and he unintentionally loosened his grip on your neck.

“Show it to me.” 

Hyunjin walked forward, standing next to Jisung as he opened the bag, revealing the money.

“Leave it on the floor and back away,” San ordered, eyeing the boys suspiciously.

“Give us Y/N first,” Jisung demanded.

“No. Now, we can do this my way or no way. You decide,” San said.

“Suit yourself,” Changbin chuckled, placing his gun to the back of San’s head. Unnoticed by the Ateez gang, Changbin had crept through the shadows around the edge of the room until he was right behind the rival gang’s leader. For a moment, San’s composure faltered before he quickly recovered, cocking the gun against your head.

“I’d rethink your plan if I were you. I won’t hesitate to shoot her,” San growled, causing you to cry harder as the boys stared. Jisung motioned for Changbin to back away. Hesitantly, he listened to his leader.

“Jongho, grab the bag,” San ordered one of his gang members. You watched as Jongho moved from the corner of the room to grab the money. Several of the boys tracked the man with their guns as he moved further into the room. After securing the bag, San ushered the other man from the corner closer.

“Yunho, untie her hands and feet.” You let out a breath, ready to go back to your boys. After trying to shake the life back into your numb hands and feet, you shakily stood, only to be yanked back into someone’s grip. Turning your head, you looked at San who smiled sinisterly at you.

“I think I’ll keep you for a little longer, Princess,” San purred, again placing the gun against your temple before turning back to a fuming Jisung. “Hate to disappoint you boys, but she’s coming with us.”

“Over my dead body,” Jisung snarled. San only grinned at the boy in response.

“That can be arranged.” 

The sound of gunshots exploded through the room. You shut your eyes tightly, afraid of the scene around you. You were still in San’s hold, being jerked around harshly as he wove and dodged the boys’ shots. You suddenly became overwhelmed, the events from the night finally taking their toll on you as your body began to grow weak. San nearly had to drag you as he tried to fend off the boys.

Suddenly, you felt something wet and sticky splash across your face, but you weren’t sure of its source. Was it from you? Was it from San or one of his men? Or worse, was it from one of your boys? A moment later, you were sent flying to the ground as San released his hold on you. Hearing the dull thud of San’s body hit the floor next to you, you dragged yourself a few feet away but couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes. Shortly, the commotion quieted down and you were lifted from the ground. It wasn’t until you felt a gentle touch on your cheek and a soft voice that you finally opened your eyes.

“Babygirl, please wake up.” You opened your eyes, and looked up into the worried face of your boyfriend. Was he really there or were you dreaming?

“Oh thank god,” Jisung breathed a sigh of relief. You reached your hand out to touch his chest. He was really there. You looked around the room and saw the corpses of San and his men strewn across the floor. It was all over. You were safe now.

And that’s when you broke.

Tears flooded down your face as you struggled to catch your breath. Your chest felt tight, your head felt heavy, your heart ached. You knew that nothing else would happen to you but you still felt your body shake in fear. _What would’ve happened if the boys hadn’t come in time or never come at all? Would San have tried to do something else to you? Would he have tried to kill you? What if one of the boys got killed because of you?_ You’d never forgive yourself if something happened to them. They were your family. You cared about them more than you cared about yourself. None of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t had been so stupid and just called the boys to pick you up from work. 

“Breathe, Babygirl, it’s okay. You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jisung comforted you, but you only cried harder from his words. You’d wanted nothing more than to be in your boyfriend’s arms again and now that you were, you were sure that you never wanted to leave them.

“Please don’t let me go,” you sobbed, all the boys’ hearts breaking at the sight of you. You’d never been involved in a situation like this before and the boys had tried their hardest to keep it that way, but they knew it would happen sooner or later. They had all wished that it would never happen. 

“Never, Babygirl. I got you.” Jisung pulled you into his chest, rubbing your head. 

After a moment, your breathing began to return to normal as your tears turned into hiccups. You pulled your head back slowly to look at the boys who were crouched around you. Aside from minor cuts and bruises, the boys seemed to be unhurt. You reached your hand out to the closest boy to you, Hyunjin, watching as he placed his hand on yours.

“I’m sorry everyone” you said, putting your head down in shame.

“Why are you apologizing?” Chan asked. You looked up at the boys sadly.

“Because this is all my fault. If I’d just called you instead of walking home, then we wouldn’t be here. I’m sorry.”

It was Hyunjin who spoke up. “Y/N, I think I speak for everyone when I say this isn’t your fault. Yes, you should’ve called for one of us to come get you because it’s not safe to be out alone but don’t try to blame yourself for the situation. All that matters to us, and especially Jisung, is that you are safe and unharmed. You’re like a sister to us. We’ll do anything in our power to protect you, Y/N.” He squeezed your hand when he finished talking, and a hint of a smile crossed your features as you squeezed his hand in return.

“I love you guys. Thank you for saving me,” you said. Hyunjin just ruffled your hair in response, making you giggle.

“We love you, too, baby bear.” The boys all smiled at you as you turned your head to Jisung once again.

“Can we go home now?” you asked.

“Of course,” Jisung said, helping you stand along with him. However, when he pulled on your wrists, you yelped in pain. Everyone froze, and you heard their small intakes of breath as they took in your appearance. You looked down. The ropes had been tied so tightly that they cut into your wrists, causing them to bruise severely and swell up. Your fingers grazed over the marks, careful not to apply too much pressure.

“Well, that’s probably going to scar,” you sighed sadly. Jisung pulled you into his embrace before placing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Let’s go home and get you cleaned up, Babygirl.” Just as the boys begin to walk off, you stopped, grabbing Jisung’s arm in the process. He turned around worried, thinking something else was wrong, but you just smiled sheepishly.

“Carry me?” you asked, holding your arms out like a child. Jisung could only laugh as he turned around and crouched, allowing you to climb onto his back. He placed his arms securely under your arms to prevent you from slipping as you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder. Placing a gentle kiss to his cheek, you smiled.

“My hero.”


End file.
